The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood
by Umine Yumeka
Summary: "Ah, no matter how I think it through, the ending won't change." A lonely wolf who fell in love with it's prey. A little girl who fell in love with her predator. Two ridiculous situations, yet, two perfect conditions for a beautiful love to blossom. Based on 'The Wolf who Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood'


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I only own the plot.

 ** _We all know the story of little red riding hood. The girl and the grandmother get eaten by the wolf and a hunter saves them, killing the wolf in the process. What if that's not how things turned out to be?_**

"Rin! I need you to deliver this basket of food to your grandmother!" Rin, a 7-year-old girl who always wears a red hood, runs towards her mother and answers, "Sure! I'll be back in a bit!" Grabbing the basket, Rin left home and walked towards her grandmother's cottage.

Unknowingly, a pair of teal eyes were watching her, captivated by her beauty. 'Maybe I can talk to her...' A blush rising to his face, he immediately shook his head to disregard his thoughts. That would be impossible. He hissed, the pain in his waist reminding him of his predicament. This being was named Len. He was not normal, however. A hybrid between a wolf and a human, a creature that was abandoned at birth, barely surviving with enough food. Sometimes injured by hunters who mistake him for a beast. Just like he was then, blood trailing down from the wound on his waist.

Rin walked along the path in the forest. She loved the forest, everything from the colorful flowers to the fresh green leaves of the trees. Suddenly, she heard a sigh. She sniffed a bit, noticing there was an unpleasant scent of blood. Following the scent, her eyes landed on a brown, fluffy tail. Her eyes slowly looking up, she spotted a face. Blond hair tied into a ponytail, fluffy brown ears on top of his head, teal eyes, wearing the simplest of clothes. Yet, he looked so charming. A red stained her cheeks at the thought. Rin, unlike normal humans, wasn't afraid of him. The aura the stranger gave off was soothing, pleasant, unlike the beasts she had once encountered. Focusing on the matter at hand, she gasped, "You're injured!" Rushing to his side without a second thought, she began to treat the wound, with Len wincing in pain every now and then.

Ripping a piece of fabric from her dress, she tied it around is wound like a band-aid. "There, all better!" She said in success. Looking into those enchanting eyes once again, she decided to introduce herself, and said, "H-hi there. My name's Rin. What's yours?"

After a moment of silence, he replied, "Len. Len the hybrid wolf." Rin's eyes sparkled at his answer. "That's so cool!" She said. That response was very unexpected. Len was very confused. "Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked timidly, afraid of her response. Rin blinked twice, then smiled and replied, "Nope, not at all" Now this was weird. Who wouldn't be afraid of something like Len? "Why?" Rin smiled even brightly. "Because I know you won't hurt me. During the time when I was treating your wound, you had plenty of chances to attack me. But you didn't. That's all I need to know if you're a threat." For the first time in his life, someone didn't judge him right of the bat, he felt accepted. His face reddened, his heart beat loudly. In that instant, he fell in love with her.

"Where are you going?" asked Len. "I'm visiting my grandmother," Rin replied. "C-can I come with you?" He asked, wanting to stay by her side. "Sure!" came Rin's cheerful reply. All of a sudden, a rumble came out of Len's stomach. Pink rose to his cheeks once again, flustered. Rin simply giggled and handed him a loaf of bread from the basket. "Here, you can have it." Len hesitated at first, then slowly accepted it and began nibbling to his heart's content. "Hey, Len?" Rin asked. Len looked up, with crumbs all over his face. Rin laughed and wiped off the crumbs gently, and said, "Can we, maybe meet each other again?" Len's heart skipped a beat. "S-sure..." Rin hugged Len and smiled, "Great! I can't wait!"

And they did meet the next day. "Len!" Rin said when she spotted him sitting under a tree. She waved and ran towards him, pulling him into an embrace. "R-rin!" Len said, surprised by the girl's actions. Pulling away, Rin realized the position they were in and blushed. "Sorry! I got a little too excited... Oh! Here! I got you something!" She said, handing him a box from her basket. Len took the box from her hands and lifted the lid of the box. Inside laid a cloak and a necklace. "I thought you might want to go into town, so I got you this cloak! That way, you can cover up your ears and tail. The necklace is for protection. My mom said they can protect you. I don't want you getting hurt!" she explained quite quickly, embarrassed. After a while, Len said, "Thank you, Rin." wearing the brightest smile Rin had ever seen. And with that, she also fell in love.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years. They kept meeting each other throughout the years. Sometimes at the lake, or sometimes just a short walk. Their love growing stronger with each passing second. When they were 14, they finally confessed their feelings to each other.

When they were 16 years old, Rin's grandmother passed away of old age. Struck with grief, Rin begged her mother to let her live in her grandmother's cottage, reasoning that she wants to remember her there. After a long discussion, her mother finally agreed after seeing Rin's changes in her behavior. That, however, only made their love grow stronger than before.

They lived together. Their life of happiness was perfect.

And the end? Well, like all fairy tale endings, they lived happily ever after. With two words to describe their ending, wolf babies.


End file.
